


Part Two: Far Away

by JMount74, Lenna_z



Series: Lenna & Janet [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z
Summary: Virgil feels he is too far away
Series: Lenna & Janet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059332
Kudos: 14





	Part Two: Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenna_z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Part 1: Goodbye Mission Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047504) by [JMount74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74), [Lenna_z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z). 



> This is a continuation of Lenna's excellent Goodbye Mission Control, and it is strongly recommended that you read that first so this story makes sense.

Virgil loved his ’bird. Two was so much more than his ‘pride and joy’ as others called their treasured modes of transport. She meant the world to him, and he loved her almost as much as he loved his family. 

But it was days like today that made him curse the fact his beautiful ship was big. And slow. Well, she wasn’t really slow. Just slower than her sister. Usually that wasn’t too much of a problem, but today - today he was too far away from the rescue at hand, and for once it looked likely to be a problem. 

Virgil hadn’t said anything, but he’d been in the loop when Scott and John were discussing the urgency of the situation, and the lack of cooperation with the local authorities. And he knew, he just knew Scott was going to start this rescue off without backup, without him. Because he was too far away. 

Pressing Two a little harder for speed, he kept half his attention on the comm, listening now to Scott threatening the person in charge with obstructing iR and threatening lawyers? God, his brother really was furious! Annnd - yep. Scott was heading into the danger zone. 

John suddenly appeared. ‘How far away are you now?’ Virgil double checked the read-outs. He didn’t need to, not really. He knew exactly how many minutes and seconds he was away. ‘Another eight point seven six minutes,’ he replied. Almost nine minutes. Anything could happen in that time. 

‘Does he have a plan?’ John shrugged. Of course Scott had a plan. He always had a plan. But, as usual whenever someone pissed him off, he hadn’t thought to share said plan with his brothers. Virgil and John could both guess though. After all, it wasn’t the first time they’d faced this situation. 

By the time Virgil arrived, Scott would probably have fired the steel spears into the cliff face, like he had with Eddie Houseman, and wait for Virgil to arrive and catch the bus with the magnetic grabs. Alternatively, he could also use the bungee-style rope Brains had developed. Again, something that had been done before – creating a cradle with the rope to hold the bus in place while he and Scott could rescue the children.

Still, Virgil felt the pressure of being too far away. He listened as Scott eventually decided to fill John in – yep, going for the bungee manoeuvre – and Virgil was still three minutes out. Three minutes may not seem too far, but with a brother in the danger zone alone, creating a cradle while jetpacking around a bus about to fall off a cliff, three minutes was a lifetime.

Finally, Virgil arrived. ‘Good of you to join the party, Thunderbird Two,’ quipped his oldest brother. Virgil could almost hear his brother smile as he manoeuvred Two into position to attach the grabs. Once attached, Virgil left Two in John’s capable hands while he joined Scott on the ground.


End file.
